


In the cabin

by Minairin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minairin/pseuds/Minairin
Summary: G!P Jeongyeon goes up to the mountains to take pictures. A storm arrives and unfortunately enough, her car breaks down. Luckily for her, there's a cabin where Nayeon is taking a much needed break from her idol life.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't mine, it's an adaption of another fanfic, a glee fanfic. Here you have the original.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10797970/1/
> 
> I did it because I thought it would fit for 2yeon, so here you go.
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> This story has a G!P so if you don't like it, please don't read it.

Nayeon felt like she just had to have a much-needed vacation. And what better way than to spend it than in her cabin up in the mountains? Her latest shoot of a new comeback had just come to an end, and she was now on her way to the mountains to relax for the weekend. She had always been a nature lover, and that was what pushed her to have that specific cabin built when she had enough money. As much as she loved hanging out with her friends and other idols after her shoots, she also needed her alone time sometimes.

  
She hummed happily to herself as she drove up the paved road, windows rolled down as she felt the chilly October air. It was still early in the morning, but it was no problem for her since she was a morning person. Carefully guiding her car through the zigzag way, her cabin finally came to view. Grinning, she pulled up by the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned off the engine and took out her keys, then grabbed her handbag from the passenger's seat.

  
Zipping up her thick jacket to shield herself from the chilly air, she trudged to the trunk of her car and lifted it open. It was filled with supplies, just in case something happened. The weather was just so unpredictable these past few weeks and she wanted to be sure that her fridge would be stocked up with food so that she wouldn't go hungry. One can never be too careful.

  
She carried the plastic bags inside the cabin one by one, locking her car door once she had gotten everything out. After she made sure that she locked the door, she headed further inside and plugged in her fridge. Then, she placed all her food supplies inside and trudged towards the couch. Beside the fireplace was a bundle of wood, for when she needed to start a fire to warm up.

  
Smiling in satisfaction, she made a mental note to thank Jihyo for cleaning up the cabin and for bringing the firewood before she came over. Plopping down on the couch, she took a book from her bag and flipped it to the page where she last left off.

  
She sighed contentedly as she started to read, flexing her legs as she settled comfortably on the couch. Thank heavens for the long weekend.

* * *

Wanting to broaden her horizons on photography, Jeongyeon decided to go up into the mountains near Seoul to get a new scenery. Taking photos was something she loved to do ever since she was a kid, and she remembered playing a lot with her toy plastic camera. And her parents, noticing her passion for photography, decided to give her a real camera for her seventh birthday. Of course, she had no idea what she was doing back then. She was just a little kid, after all.

  
But her mom and dad fully supported her and encouraged her to become a better photographer. And so, years of practice led her to become a professional and well-known photographer in Seoul. Some famous idols would call her to take a few shots of them, and they paid really well. She was happy that she was getting paid for something she really loved doing, and her parents were really proud of how her life was coming along.

  
Smiling to herself, Jeongyeon turned up the music as she drove, blissfully unaware of the dark clouds that were now forming in the sky. She sang loudly as she carefully guided her car up the mountain, smiling as she took in the refreshing view.

  
Taking pictures of nature was her specialty, and it was the subject that she loved the most. It was with Mother Nature that she felt at peace, away from the noise and the hustle and bustle of the city of Seoul.

  
It was already mid-afternoon by the time Jeongyeon arrived at the top, and she frowned when she noticed that her surroundings were getting darker. It wasn't still supposed to be dark by this time. She turned down the volume of her radio, groaning when the first few drops of rain spattered on the window. Damn the weather forecasters. They said that it would be clear throughout the day, and she felt like a fool for ever believing in those liars.

  
She was about to turn back when her car came to a full stop. Arching an eyebrow, she looked at the dashboard, groaning loudly when she realized that the batteries had died. This was just her lucky day now, wasn't it? All she wanted was to take a few pictures and go home, but then her car batteries had to die, and it looked like a storm was coming.

  
She took out her phone and huffed in frustration when she saw that it was also dead. Of course. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, this had to happen to her too.

  
Sighing heavily, she looked out her window and sat up in surprise when she saw a cabin that was no more than a few meters away from her. A sleek black Audi was parked in front of it, lights illuminating the inside of the cabin. The owner must have believed the weather forecaster too.

  
She debated on whether to go out of her car and ask for help, but she didn't want to bother a stranger because of her car and phone troubles. Still, it wasn't like she had a choice. Her phone was dead and there was no other way to contact other people.

  
Finally making her decision, Jeongyeon zipped up her jacket and pulled the hood over her head. It was a good thing that she kept a bag filled with clothes and other necessities in case an emergency came up, so she wouldn't have to bother the owner of the cabin about that, too. Grabbing her camera bag from the passenger's seat, she made sure that it was closed. She didn't need a broken camera on top of things. It was a good thing she went for the waterproof bag, too.

  
Once she made sure that she had everything, she took the key out of the ignition and unlocked the door. She ducked her head and rushed over to the trunk of her car, opened the hood, and took out her duffel bag. Just as she slammed it shut, thunder boomed and the rain grew stronger. She shivered and quickly ran up to the cabin, the rain already beginning to soak through her clothes.

  
Just what the hell was the universe trying to do to her?

  
She ran up to the door of the cabin and knocked firmly, then stepped back. Within just a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a brunette with a bunny smile wrapped with a rather thick blanket. Her jaw dropped as she recognized who it was.

  
It was none other than Im Nayeon, a famous idol in Seoul and someone that Jeongyeon had been crushing on for a long time. Freezing on the spot, she gulped as the object of her affections stood right in front of her. Her mind went blank as Nayeon looked curiously at her.

  
"Hello, how can I help you?" Nayeon asked, her sweet voice filling Jeongyeon's ears.

  
"I- I, uh…" she stuttered, still shocked by Nayeon’s appearance. Real smooth, Jeongyeon!

  
"Oh my God, you're soaking wet! Come in!" Nayeon said in horror, and before Jeongyeon knew it, she was being pulled inside the cabin, the idol's hand wrapped around her wrist.

  
Dumbfounded, Jeongyeon stared at Nayeon, mouth dry and hands clammy with sweat. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She had been a big fan and admirer of Nayeon’s ever since the latter started out on JYP as a trainee, and to finally be standing in front of her long-time crush greatly surprised and shocked Jeongyeon to the core.

  
"I- uh, I'm s-sorry to intrude," Jeongyeon gulped as Nayeon stared at her, brown eyes laced with worry.

  
"We can talk later. For now, you really should get changed or you'll get sick," Nayeon said, smiling sweetly up at the blonde. Jeongyeon felt like fainting. Here she was, a complete stranger yet Nayeon was already showing concern for her. Then again, she really shouldn't be surprised. She always heard nothing but good things about the idol. People said that she was sweet and kind to her fellow idols, most especially to her fans.

  
Dumbstruck, Jeongyeon nodded as Nayeon offered her a towel with a shy smile. Fuck, that bunny smile was so adorable.

  
"The bathroom's over there to your left. I assume you have clothes in your bag, so I'll just leave you up to it, okay?" Nayeon said, beaming as she squeezed Jeongyeon's wrist.

  
Oh God. Im Nayeon squeezed her wrist. Nayeon touched her. Still stunned by the sudden turn of events, Jeongyeon walked robotically to what she assumed to be the bathroom. She opened the door and locked it behind her, swiftly stripping her soaked clothes and wiped herself dry with the towel. Curious, she surveyed the bathroom and saw that it was complete with all the necessary hair products and cosmetics. No wonder Nayeon looked absolutely flawless and gorgeous. Jeongyeon shook her head, pushing the thoughts away from her head. She didn't want to seem like a stalker to the gorgeous idol she had been crushing on.

  
Zipping her duffel bag open, she took out a baby pink t-shirt and a pair of black Nike shorts that was perfect for hiding her dick just in case she had a hard-on. Again, that was one thing that Nayeon must never find out about her. It was crazy enough to have a fan suddenly appear at her doorstep, but for said fan to have a hard-on because of her? That would be more than enough to warrant Jeongyeon getting kicked out and possibly attain a restraining order.

  
She neatly folded her clothes and took her camera and duffel bag, then exited the bathroom. Nayeon was still wrapped up in her blanket, sitting by the fireplace. Jeongyeon cleared her throat, blushing as Nayeon beamed up at her.

  
"Oh, you're done! You can put your clothes in the basket over there," Nayeon said, gesturing to the basket that sat by the bathroom door. Jeongyeon nodded dumbly and dumped her clothes in the basket, with Nayeon giggling at her. Oh, fuck. The sound of Nayeon giggling sounded absolutely cute and musical that Jeongyeon found herself wanting to hear it again.

  
"Oh, uh, thanks. For letting me use your bathroom," Jeongyeon mumbled, ears reddening.

  
"No problem," Nayeon giggled again. Jeongyeon gulped and gave a small nod. "What's your name, by the way?"

  
"I, uh, J-Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon," she stammered, mentally cursing herself. Great. Now Nayeon was going to think that she was a blubbering fool.

  
"Wait, you're Yoo Jeongyeon? The famous photographer? Oh my God, I didn't recognize you!" Nayeon gushed out, blanket dropping to the floor as she rushed over to the blonde. "I see a lot of your photos online! You take really good pictures. I even bought some of them!"

  
"R-really?" Jeongyeon stuttered yet again, what with Nayeon’s twinkling brown orbs looking right at her. And then it hit her.

  
Nayeon knew about her. Even bought some of the pictures she took. Jeongyeon felt like fainting again.

  
"Mmhmm! I must say, you take very good photos of celebrities too!" Nayeon beamed as she took Jeongyeon's hands in hers, shaking them excitedly. Oh God, Nayeon’s skin felt so smooth and warm, and she instantly wondered how they would feel like on her face.

  
"T-t-thanks," Jeongyeon said, blushing hard. She usually wasn't nervous in talking to other people, but Nayeon made her legs feel like jelly and her brain short-circuit.

  
"So, did you come here to take pictures? The view from here is very lovely," Nayeon said as she pulled Jeongyeon to the couch.

  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, until the storm rolled in," Jeongyeon said as she snapped out of her Im Nayeon-induced daze.

  
"Yes, the storm looks pretty bad," Nayeon pouted, and Jeongyeon's brain short-circuited again. Dear God, Im Nayeon was just so fucking cute for words.

  
"I came here to take a break from my last shoot, and this," she said, gesturing to the heavy rain happening outside the window, "happens. Whatever happened to the clear skies that the weather forecasters promised?"

  
"They're really big liars, aren't they?" Jeongyeon smiled, and Nayeon nodded fervently. It surprised her how they could talk with such ease, considering they had never met up until this point. Well, maybe it was because they heard about each other before, and all good things, too.

  
"I know," Nayeon’s pout deepened, causing Jeongyeon's heart to stutter in her chest. Maybe the car breakdown wasn't so bad, after all.

  
"I'm really sorry to have intruded on your vacation. It's just, my car's batteries died out along with my phone," Jeongyeon said apologetically as she waved her phone in the air.

  
"Oh, it's no problem," Nayeon grinned, waving a hand around dismissively. "I'm just glad to help out." Jeongyeon smiled and leaned back against the couch, staring at the fireplace.

  
Beside her, Nayeon pulled up her blanket and placed it on top of their laps. Jeongyeon immediately felt warmer, partly because of the blanket and the fireplace, and partly because of Nayeon’s natural body heat.

  
"Thank you, really. I appreciate your help," Jeongyeon said gratefully.

  
"It's really no trouble at all, Jeongyeon," Nayeon beamed, eyes twinkling.

  
Jeongyeon grinned, loving the way her name sounded on Nayeon’s lips. The idol's voice was honey-sweet and caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Never did she think that she would get the chance to personally meet Im Nayeon, but to meet her in her own private cabin in the middle of the storm? Well, maybe the universe wasn't so bad after all.

  
"Would you like some red wine? I just think it's better to drink with someone else," Nayeon offered with a shy smile that made Jeongyeon's heart leap to her throat. Could this woman get any cuter?

  
"Oh, uh, sure," Jeongyeon cleared her throat, fighting hard not to stare at Nayeon too much.

  
"I'll be right back," Nayeon said and stood up.

  
Jeongyeon made a small noise at the back of her throat as she finally saw what Nayeon was wearing, a baby blue shirt and white short shorts that accentuated her perfect ass. She felt her dick start to harden as she stared, blushing furiously as she tried to think of ways to help calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to be called a pervert by Nayeon, especially now that she got to meet the gorgeous brunette.

  
Nayeon soon came back with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Jeongyeon smiled and helped Nayeon pour the wine inside the glasses, then they both settled down on the couch. They talked as they drank, and Jeongyeon found out many things about Nayeon that she never knew before. Like she played the piano, or that she was planning on doing a few collaborations with other idols in the future.

  
Jeongyeon tucked all these little pieces of information inside her mind, smiling as she took another sip of her drink. She soon felt the initial buzz of the alcohol in her system, and she decided that it was time to stop. There was no telling what she might do if she got drunk, especially with a very gorgeous and very sexy woman like Nayeon close in proximity.

  
Sighing softly, she set the empty glass down on the table and watched Nayeon. Soft skin, thick eyelashes, smooth jawline, and a bunny smile. Gulping, Jeongyeon forced herself to look away, not wanting to be called a creeper. But God, those lips. They would be perfect to kiss, and Jeongyeon imagined herself doing just that.

  
Nayeon stopped drinking soon, and they both found themselves staring at each other. Jeongyeon groaned softly as Nayeon licked her lips, brown eyes a little hazy.

  
"You're very pretty, Jeongyeon," Nayeon grinned as she reached out a hand to pat Jeongyeon's cheek. "Wait, that was wrong. You look stunningly beautiful…"

  
"I, uh… You're very beautiful yourself, Nayeon," Jeongyeon gulped out as Nayeon stared at her with fascination.

  
"Why, thank you, Jeongyeon," Nayeon giggled, hand still on the blonde's cheek. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
Jeongyeon swallowed as Nayeon’s tongue darted out of her soft, plump lips. Oh, fuck. She badly wanted to kiss Nayeon right now.

  
"Is it wrong if I said that I want to kiss you?" Nayeon asked, lips puckered.

  
"I d-don't think that's such a g-good idea," Jeongyeon stammered as Nayeon leaned in closer, yet made no attempt to pull away.

  
"Why not?" Nayeon pouted adorably, and Jeongyeon couldn't bring it in her to say no. "We're both pretty girls, and I think it would be extremely hot if we made out, don't you think?"

  
Oh God. The image of Nayeon straddling her lap as they made out heavily assaulted Jeongyeon's mind, and her dick strained further against her shorts. Letting out a small whimper, Jeongyeon desperately tried to back away, knowing that things would not turn out well at all if Nayeon found out about her cock.

  
"I just don't think your management would appreciate it if you made out with a random stranger," Jeongyeon pointed out as she scooted away from the brunette. God help her, but Im Nayeon was just so damn sexy.

  
"They don't have to find out," Nayeon practically purred out as she crawled over to Jeongyeon. "And besides, you're no random stranger… You're Yoo Jeongyeon, one of the best photographers in Seoul. And it just so happens that I'm a very good idol…"

  
Jeongyeon gulped, hearing the sultry tone that Nayeon took on. Somehow, she had a feeling that Nayeon was pretty good in bed, too. She shook the thoughts out of her head. The last thing she needed was to imagine Nayeon, naked in bed, underneath her as they had steamy sex.

  
"Oh, fuck…" Jeongyeon groaned as she desperately tried to forget all the dirty things she was thinking.

  
"Just one kiss," Nayeon pleaded, brown eyes wide as she pouted full force.

  
Jeongyeon swallowed, tempted to give in to the offer. Here was Im Nayeon, practically begging her to make out with her.

  
Thunder boomed, startling Jeongyeon out of her thoughts. Nope. She had to resist the idol, no matter how adorable she was with that huge pout of hers. And it looked like Nayeon was intoxicated, and she didn't want to take advantage of that fact.

  
"You're drunk," Jeongyeon managed in a strangled voice.

  
"Nope," Nayeon popped out, "I can perfectly hold my own. See?" she said as she touched her nose with her finger.

  
For a split second, Jeongyeon came to a decision to just run out of the cabin. But then, she remembered that it was raining heavily outside and her car was broken down, plus, her phone was still charging. Maybe she could just lock herself in the bathroom? Yes, that seemed like the only plausible idea, until Nayeon lunged at her and crashed their lips together.

  
Her eyes widened in surprise as Nayeon’s lips moved against hers. Fuck, those lips were softer than they imagined them to be. Part of her told her to push Nayeon away and run, but a bigger part of her told her to kiss the brunette back.

  
After all, it wasn't every day that she would get to kiss a gorgeous idol like Nayeon.

  
So, she did. Closing her eyes, she kissed Nayeon back, allowing herself to get lost in soft, plump lips that moved against hers in perfect sync. Tentatively, she gripped Nayeon’s waist with her hands. The brunette didn't make any move to slap her hands away, so she tightened her grip as they kissed heatedly. She tugged on Nayeon’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the idol.

  
Taking advantage of the situation, Jeongyeon slipped her tongue inside Nayeon’s mouth, instantly moaning at the taste of the wine she found. She definitely wouldn't mind getting drunk on this. Nayeon’s hands cupped her face as they kissed heavily, tongues swirling and teeth clashing. Jeongyeon groaned into Nayeon’s mouth as her dick threatened to burst out of her shorts. The air around them heated up and Jeongyeon felt herself being pushed down to the couch.

  
"God, you are such a good kisser," Nayeon panted as she pulled away.

  
"I could say the same about you," Jeongyeon grinned as she brushed chestnut locks away from Nayeon’s face.

  
Nayeon instantly blushed at the sweet gesture that Jeongyeon found herself wanting to kiss the brunette again. Nayeon’s lips were addicting, even though they shared just one kiss.

  
"I have another problem though," Nayeon pouted. Jeongyeon gulped. She had a feeling this was going to be much, much worse.

  
"W-what is it?" Jeongyeon asked, eyes trained on Nayeon’s swollen lips.

  
"I'm feeling rather… hot," Nayeon husked, hands positioned at the hem of her tank top. Jeongyeon felt her mouth dry at the sliver of skin slowly being exposed to her.

  
"B-but it's storming o-outside," Jeongyeon stuttered and backed away, grunting as her back hit the end of the couch.

  
"You know what I mean, silly," Nayeon giggled, her smooth stomach now exposed. Jeongyeon whined softly.

  
"W-we can't, Nayeon," Jeongyeon tried to reason out.

  
"Why not? I'm so horny," Nayeon whined, and her bluntness made Jeongyeon's cock twitch in her shorts. Fuck this, she shared the same feeling.

  
"You don't want to have sex with me, Nayeon," Jeongyeon warned. Having sex with Nayeon meant that the idol would find out about her penis, and she could not let that happen.

  
At this, Nayeon just smirked and pulled off her tank top. Jeongyeon moaned at the sight of the cream-colored bra that covered the idol' beautiful and perky breasts.

  
"And why not?" Nayeon purred as she cupped her bra-clad breasts. Jeongyeon licked her lips. Why was she stopping Nayeon, again? "You're a very sexy woman, Jeongyeon. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you?"

  
"I, uh…" Jeongyeon was trying to find ways to tell Nayeon that she was a woman with a penis, but her brain seemed to have ceased all function when the brunette shimmied off her shorts. A whimper tore through her lips as long and smooth legs were exposed to her. Her hazel eyes drifted towards the matching cream panties that covered Nayeon’s pussy.

  
Nayeon smirked sultrily and moved to sit on Jeongyeon's lap, back flush against the blonde's front. Jeongyeon's breath hitched as Nayeon started to grind against her lap, ass moving against the bulge in her shorts. Her hands flew to Nayeon’s waist, moaning softly as the brunette continued to grind back against her hardened cock.

  
"Is that a microphone or are you happy to see me?" Nayeon giggled as she pressed harder against Jeongyeon's straining erection.

  
"Dear God," Jeongyeon moaned and threw her head back as Nayeon gyrated on her lap.

  
"Is this why you don't want to have sex with me? Because you think I'll be disgusted that you have a dick instead of a pussy?" Nayeon husked out.

  
"Oh fu- Yessss…" Jeongyeon hissed.

  
"Let me tell you that it doesn't bother me at all," Nayeon continued, ass grinding against Jeongyeon's erection.

  
"Oh God- mmm," Jeongyeon moaned as Nayeon reached back to cup her barely noticeable bulge.

  
"Fuck me, Jeongyeon," Nayeon moaned as she got off of Jeongyeon's lap and quickly unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties. Jeongyeon groaned at the sight of Nayeon’s pink pussy, soaked with her arousal.

  
"Not here," Jeongyeon husked. "Let's do it in the bedroom…"

  
Nayeon nodded and pulled Jeongyeon to her feet, leading her to the bedroom. Jeongyeon growled and pushed Nayeon against the door as it slammed shut behind them. Crashing their lips together, she gripped Nayeon’s perfect ass and began to squeeze.

  
"Nggh, J-Jeongyeon," Nayeon moaned into the blonde's mouth.

  
Jeongyeon grunted and shoved her tongue inside Nayeon’s mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Nayeon’s legs wrapped around her waist as they had their steamy make-out session, the brunette's whines and moans swallowed by Jeongyeon's mouth.

  
"You're so fucking hot," Jeongyeon moaned as Nayeon nipped and sucked on her bottom lip. "Can't wait to shove my dick in that tight pussy of yours…"

  
At this, Nayeon whined loudly and ground her pussy against Jeongyeon's torso, the blonde's shirt beginning to get soaked with the brunette's juices. Growling, Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon wildly, hips thrusting up to grind her erection against the brunette's sopping cunt.

  
"Oh- ohmygod," Nayeon whimpered as Jeongyeon's lips dragged across the column of her throat.

  
Groaning, Jeongyeon slid her hands to Nayeon’s ass, giving the soft globes of flesh a tight squeeze. The idol moaned and grasped the back of Jeongyeon's neck, the sounds of wet suckling sounds filling the room. Jeongyeon ground up against Nayeon, who was moaning uncontrollably.

  
"B-bed, please," Nayeon groaned as Jeongyeon teasingly ran her hands across her legs.

  
Jeongyeon grunted and looped her arms around Nayeon’s thighs as support as she carried the idol to the bed.

  
Showing her bunny smile, Nayeon licked the shell of her ear before Jeongyeon dropped her to the bed. Jeongyeon grinned and shed her shirt and shorts, her erection prominent through her boxers. The brunette whimpered at the sight of the delicious bulge in Jeongyeon's boxers, and automatically reached out a hand to stroke it.

  
"Wow, that looks so big," Nayeon husked out in awe as she squeezed Jeongyeon's dick.

  
Heart soaring in pride, Jeongyeon grinned and allowed Nayeon to continue rubbing her cock through her boxers.

  
"Like what you see?" Nayeon teased as she cupped her breasts.

  
"You have no idea," Jeongyeon licked her lips.

  
Smirking, Nayeon spread her legs and ran a finger through her slit, collecting the wetness that had formed. Jeongyeon moaned at the view of Nayeon’s perfectly shaved pussy, soaked with her arousal. Their eyes locked to one another, as Nayeon continued to stroke herself, small moans tearing through her lips. Jeongyeon felt her dick throb as she watched Nayeon touch herself, whose eyes were closed in pleasure.

  
"Can I taste you?" Jeongyeon asked, causing Nayeon’s eyes to open once more.

  
Nayeon bit her lip and nodded as she took out her fingers, shimmering with juices. Jeongyeon smiled and lay down on her stomach, head in between Nayeon’s legs. She gave Nayeon’s pussy a small lick, moaning at the musky taste that filled her taste buds. Feeling the brunette's legs tremble in anticipation, Jeongyeon gave another lick, broader this time. Nayeon whined in displeasure, apparently having had enough of the teasing.

  
"Please, Jeongyeon! I need- I need you to eat my pussy," Nayeon half-begged, half-whimpered as she spread her legs further, cunt throbbing with need.

  
Groaning at Nayeon’s dirty words, Jeongyeon finally dived in, giving the brunette's soaked cunt long, broad strokes of her tongue. Gasping in surprise, Nayeon’s hands flew to Jeongyeon's hair, hips bucking up to feel more of the photographer's talented mouth. Jeongyeon moaned as she kept licking, more juices gushing out of Nayeon’s soaked pussy to replace the ones she had licked away.

  
She sucked on Nayeon’s pussy lips, wet, slurping sounds bouncing off the walls. Reaching up, she managed to grab onto Nayeon’s full and perky breasts, tweaking the nipples with her fingers. Nayeon moaned breathily and started humping against Jeongyeon's face, who was eating her out with gusto. Jeongyeon wrapped her lips around Nayeon’s clit, causing the brunette to shriek in surprise.

  
Shaking her head against Nayeon’s pussy, Jeongyeon looked up to see the idol' head thrown back in pleasure, body arching off the bed. She gave Nayeon’s clit a harsh suck, and the brunette screamed in ecstasy.

  
"You taste so good," Jeongyeon husked, momentarily detaching her mouth from Nayeon’s soaked cunt.

  
"Mmm- ah," Nayeon moaned as Jeongyeon dived back in. "Your tongue is so good! Oh god!"

  
Jeongyeon smirked and ate Nayeon out faster, alternating in between broad strokes of the brunette's pussy and harsh sucks of her clit. The brunette let out a loud moan as Jeongyeon entered her grasping hole with her tongue, hips bucking up greedily to feel more of the blonde's mouth.

  
Thrusting her tongue inside of Nayeon’s soaked entrance, Jeongyeon reached up again to massage the actress' breasts. Breathy moans and sighs left Nayeon’s lips as Jeongyeon's tongue thrust into her pussy, tits heaving and hips bucking up greedily.

  
"G-gonna cum," Nayeon wheezed. Jeongyeon hummed, and that was all it took for Nayeon’s orgasm to hit. With a loud moan, Nayeon came, her juices streaming out of her pussy and soaking Jeongyeon's chin. "Oh my God…"

  
Jeongyeon grinned and lapped up the rest of Nayeon’s juices, who twitched with each stroke of her tongue. Nayeon tasted so good, and now that Jeongyeon had her first taste of the idol, she wanted more.

  
"You came so hard," Jeongyeon chuckled, crawling up to kiss Nayeon.

  
"God, that was the best orgasm I've had so far," Nayeon moaned.

  
"Really? Not the other women who fucked you gave you an orgasm that hard?" Jeongyeon husked into Nayeon’s ear.

  
"Oh God no," Nayeon whimpered, legs spreading to accommodate Jeongyeon in between her. Jeongyeon smirked and quickly stripped off all her clothes, her dick jutting out proudly in between her legs. Beneath her, Nayeon looked at her shaft in amazement, brown eyes blown with lust.

  
"Wow, that's so big," Nayeon murmured in awe as she wrapped a hand around Jeongyeon's cock.

  
Jeongyeon moaned at the feel of Nayeon’s smooth hand around her cock, resisting the urge to fuck into it. Nayeon giggled and used her other hand to stroke Jeongyeon's balls while she pumped the thick shaft. Whining softly, Jeongyeon relished in the feel of Nayeon’s hands working up her cock. Nayeon twisted and squeezed her shaft, causing Jeongyeon to moan in pleasure.

  
"Want this big dick in my pussy," Nayeon husked, legs spreading further. Jeongyeon made a small noise at the back of her throat at how flexible Nayeon was. "Fuck me, Jeongyeon."

  
Jeongyeon panted, hazel eyes dark with lust. Grabbing her dick by the base, she lined up the tip with Nayeon’s entrance, watching as the brunette smiled and nodded. Smiling softly, Jeongyeon slowly entered Nayeon, gasping at the squelching sound that came from the brunette's pussy. Nayeon moaned and wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon's waist, arms circling Jeongyeon's neck.

  
"So big and so thick… I can feel it stretching my pussy," Nayeon rasped, walls massaging Jeongyeon's cock.

  
"Oh fuck," Jeongyeon groaned as she started pumping into Nayeon. "Shit, I don't have a condom!"

  
She quickly tried to pull out, but Nayeon’s legs wrapped tighter around her waist. Jeongyeon moaned at the smooth and silky feel of Nayeon’s pussy walls around her cock.

  
"I'm on the pill, baby. It's okay…"

  
Mind clouded with lust, Jeongyeon forgot that Nayeon was a lesbian and that there was no need for her to be on the pill. Growling like an animal, Jeongyeon pulled all the way out and slammed into Nayeon, who screamed in ecstasy.

  
"Oh- oh, Jeongyeon! That's it, baby!" Nayeon moaned, bed squeaking at the force of Jeongyeon's thrusts. "So good! AH!"

  
Jeongyeon grunted and fucked harder into Nayeon, who keened into her body, pussy walls clenching possessively around her cock. Granted, Jeongyeon hadn't had sex with many women but she could easily say that Nayeon’s pussy was the best she ever had. The brunette's pussy was warm and tight, sucking Jeongyeon's cock further inside.

  
"So tight," Jeongyeon groaned, hips thrusting at a fast pace. Nayeon moaned and fucked up into her, filthy moans and words tearing through her lips. "Your pussy feels so good, Nayeon…"

  
Nayeon moaned and gripped the sheets tightly, body arching up gracefully and pussy walls fluttering. Jeongyeon panted and thrust harder, loving the feel of Nayeon’s soaking sex around her thick meat. She felt her stomach coil but held back, wanting Nayeon to come first. And judging by the way Nayeon’s pussy grew tighter, she knew that the idol was close too.

  
"Come for me," Jeongyeon husked. With a loud scream, Nayeon came, soaking Jeongyeon's cock with her girl cum. Moaning at the stream of juices that coated her cock, Jeongyeon came, spurting thick ropes of her semen into Nayeon’s pussy. Nayeon mewled and milked out the last of Jeongyeon's cum, who shuddered and fell on top of the brunette.

  
"Mmm, that was so good," Nayeon moaned as she cuddled up to Jeongyeon. "I've never had anyone fuck me as good as you, with or without penis."

  
Jeongyeon grinned, feeling her ego boost by a lot. Not only did she get to fuck Im Nayeon, but the idol had also confessed that she was the best sex she ever had.

  
"I wonder about your stamina, though," Nayeon smirked, hand wrapped around Jeongyeon's limp dick once again.

  
"Jesus!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as Nayeon squeezed the base of her dick. She felt it twitch and harden at the hungry look in Nayeon’s eyes.

  
"Do you want me to ride you? Watch your thick cock splitting my pussy apart? Hmm?" Nayeon taunted, hands wrapped tightly around Jeongyeon's shaft.

  
"Holy fucking- yes!" Jeongyeon moaned as Nayeon pumped her dick back to hardness.

  
"Lie back and watch me," Nayeon winked as she moved to straddle Jeongyeon's thighs.

  
Jeongyeon moaned at the sexy sight. Nayeon’s lips, swollen from their make-out session, and reddened pussy lips wrapped around her thick meat. Smirking sexily, Nayeon started to grind her pussy against Jeongyeon's cock, soaking it with her juices.

  
Jeongyeon panted at the sheer pleasure of Nayeon’s sex grinding against the whole length of her cock, wanting nothing more than to sheath herself inside that tight pussy again and fuck Nayeon into oblivion.

  
"Here it goes," Nayeon husked as she slowly sank down on Jeongyeon's cock.

  
Jeongyeon groaned at the tight channel that enveloped her cock. Nayeon bit her lip and started to roll her hips, muscles choking Jeongyeon's shaft. Jeongyeon whimpered at the sight of her cock disappearing into Nayeon’s tight pussy, eyes shut and head thrown back in pleasure. Nayeon moaned breathily as she rode Jeongyeon slowly, jaws quivering and chest heaving.

  
"Ohh, baby… So good," Nayeon dragged out as she grinded faster.

  
Jeongyeon moaned and allowed herself to get lost in the sheer pleasure of being sheathed in Nayeon’s hot pussy, cock twitching violently. She gasped as Nayeon fell forward, nails digging into her abs. Nayeon’s face was a hair's breadth away, her soft, plump lips parted as she fucked herself on Jeongyeon's cock. Grasping the back of Nayeon’s neck, Jeongyeon brought her down for a searing kiss. Nayeon whined against her lips as she bounced faster, their skin slapping and breaths mingling.

  
Groaning in pleasure, Jeongyeon thrust up, causing Nayeon to shriek in pleasure. Jeongyeon panted and thrust up as Nayeon sank down, their lips clashing furiously as they fucked roughly. Nayeon moaned and sat up, with Jeongyeon grabbing at her breasts. Jeongyeon grunted and wrapped her lips around a nipple, Nayeon's fingers tangled in her hair. Fuck, Nayeon's pussy was so soft and silky, and Jeongyeon just couldn't get enough.

  
"AH! AH! Fuck me! More, Jeongyeon!" Nayeon screamed as she let Jeongyeon fuck her harder, pussy walls clenching tightly around Jeongyeon's cock. "Oh! You fuck me so good, baby!"

  
"Yeah?" Jeongyeon panted as she grazed her teeth against Nayeon’s breasts. "You like my big cock splitting your pussy open?"

  
"Ah! YES! Love that big dick in my cunt!" Nayeon moaned uncontrollably, nails digging into Jeongyeon's back.

  
"Jesus!" Jeongyeon exclaimed as she rested her forehead against Nayeon’s shoulder, hips pumping at a rapid pace.

  
Filthy, squelching sounds filled the room along with Jeongyeon's groans and Nayeon’s screams of pleasure. Jeongyeon moaned as she felt Nayeon’s pussy clamp down on her cock possessively, as though not wanting to let go. And damn did Jeongyeon not want to fuck another pussy that wasn't Nayeon's again.

  
"G-gonna cum! Fill my naughty pussy with your sperm!" Nayeon screamed as she came hard around Jeongyeon's cock, moaning as Jeongyeon kept on fucking into her.

  
Jeongyeon moaned at the scalding pleasure that coated her cock, her release not too far off. After all, she already emptied her load into Nayeon’s pussy beforehand, so she was a little sensitive. Nayeon mewled as Jeongyeon rocked their bodies together, hands grasping the back of her neck. With a gasp and a shudder, Jeongyeon came and emptied her second load into Nayeon’s tight hole, who moaned and milked every last drop of her sperm.

  
"Fuck, you're so hot," Jeongyeon panted.

  
Nayeon giggled and wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon's neck, kissing the blonde softly. Jeongyeon smiled and cupped Nayeon’s face as she deepened the kiss, cock falling limp inside the brunette's soaking sex.

  
"By the way, I'm on the pill so I can control my hormones. I tend to get horny a lot, so…" Nayeon shrugged.

  
"I actually forgot to ask why you were on the pill," Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but you're just so sexy."

  
"And so are you," Nayeon giggled. Jeongyeon smiled and kissed her softly, eliciting a small sigh.

  
"Would it be wrong if I wanted to take you out on a date?" Jeongyeon murmured as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind Nayeon’s ear. Nayeon smiled and shook her head.

  
"No… I'd love to go out on a date with you," Nayeon beamed, eyes bright with excitement.

  
"Really? You don't think it's weird?" Jeongyeon asked in disbelief.

  
"Not at all. And besides, we already had sex. I'm the one who pushed you to fuck me, remember?" Nayeon showed that bunny smile as she peppered Jeongyeon's face with kisses.

  
"You're right," Jeongyeon laughed. "I guess the breakdown wasn't so bad, after all."

  
"No, indeed," Nayeon agreed. "How about you get my number tomorrow before I call someone to have your car fixed?"

  
"Sounds good to me," Jeongyeon smiled. "But before that…"

  
Jeongyeon grinned as she pushed Nayeon down on the bed, who squealed in delight as she came face to face with the brunette's pussy, soaked with their combined cum. It was going to be a long night.


	2. New beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel of In the Cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sequel of the story is mine so I hope you like it. Please sorry for the grammar mistakes.

The next day came and the day was clear and the sun was bright and illuminated the cabin in the middle of the forest. Inside of it, the two girls were sleeping peacefully due to the sexy activities they did till late.

When Jeongyeon woke up with the sun warming her back, she grunted in displeasure and pulled the small body next to hers closer, her cock beginning to stir in her boxers at the lovely scent of the girl beside her. For her, Nayeon’s smell was the most effective aphrodisiac, especially when she could smell the sex and sweat off of her soft skin. As she rolled her hips to grind her slowly hardening shaft against Nayeon’s ass, she moaned softly and trailed fleeting kisses down the idol’s neck, sliding her hand up the brunette’s thighs and past the light blue nightie that she wore.

She was hungry, but not for food. What she wanted to eat and ravish was Nayeon’s body, to make love to her against the bed while she licked and sucked on her skin. To swallow the idol’s moans while she pumped her cock inside the lazy morning warmth of her pussy, eager to feel slick girl cum soak the length of her thick meat.

Her hazel eyes darkened at the thought, and she caressed the smooth skin of Nayeon’s inner thighs before moving her hand higher, until she felt the softness of the brunette’s bare pussy lips against her fingers. Humming in approval, she continued kissing Nayeon’s neck while gently stroking her folds, now rutting her crotch more insistently.

She smiled when Nayeon sighed and made a quiet, mewling noise, unconsciously grinding back against her raging erection. The friction of her boxers against her dick made her groan, and she buried her face against Nayeon’s hair, then slid her other hand further up, until she made contact with full and perky tits. She cupped the idol’s warm pussy and kneaded her breasts, gently tugging at her nipples.

At this, Nayeon finally started to wake up from her slumber, humming in approval as Jeongyeon explored her moist sex.

“Oh, good morning, Jeongyeon,” Nayeon sighed contentedly, snuggled up against the blonde while her tits and pussy were played with.

“Good morning, Bunny,” Jeongyeon murmured, momentarily stopping her ministrations to kiss her full on the lips.

Nayeon smiled and deepened the kiss then traced Jeongyeon’s lips using her tongue, uncaring that her neck was craned at an awkward position. Jeongyeon removed her hands from underneath Nayeon’s nightie, allowing the brunette to roll around so that they faced each other. Deep, brown eyes held her gaze, and Nayeon held her face in both hands, then brought her in for another kiss.

Her toes curled as Nayeon tugged and nibbled on her lower lip, and she slipped her hand inside the thin material and touched the brunette’s pussy again.

“Don’t you want to eat breakfast first?” Nayeon moaned as Jeongyeon traced her nether lips using her index finger.

“I want a different kind of breakfast,” Jeongyeon husked, watching Nayeon’s eyelids flutter close as she caressed her soft mound. “I want to go down on you and eat your pussy first…”

“What else will you do?” Nayeon bit her lip seductively, brown orbs dark with lust.

“After that, I’ll suck on your tits and devour them. And then I’m going to stick my cock in you, make you moan my name…” Jeongyeon squeezed Nayeon’s pussy and flicked her tongue against the brunette’s earlobe. Nayeon gasped and shuddered, and Jeongyeon smirked at her reaction.

“T-that sounds so good,” Nayeon stuttered and bucked her hips.

“Oh, but that’s not all, baby…” Jeongyeon stared into Nayeon’s eyes, desire coursing through her veins. “I’m going to feed your tight little pussy its breakfast. And you know what I’m going to give it?” Nayeon swallowed and shook her head weakly. “I’m going to unload my sperm inside of you.”

“Fuck,” Nayeon cursed and closed her legs around Jeongyeon’s hand, her thighs quivering slightly. “Do it, baby…”

“With pleasure,” Jeongyeon grinned and crawled down Nayeon’s body, hiking up the nightie so that it bunched around the brunette’s waist.

The sight of moist pussy lips greeted her, and Jeongyeon growled hungrily. She parted Nayeon’s legs and leaned in, planting small kisses all around her slick core. Above her, Nayeon gasped and fisted her hair, rolling her hips to gain more friction. Jeongyeon hummed and flattened her tongue against Nayeon’s sex, giving it a broad lick.

And then she started to feast on Nayeon’s slick pussy, lapping eagerly at her pink folds. Nayeon started humping her mouth in heat, her moans growing louder as she was thoroughly eaten out by Jeongyeon. The musky taste of Nayeon’s arousal filled Jeongyeon’s mouth, and she smacked her lips against the idol’s dripping sex.

“Your pussy tastes so good, babe. I just want to have this for breakfast every day.” Jeongyeon slurped and mouthed at Nayeon’s slick pussy lips, grazing her teeth against the soft flesh.

The filthy sounds coming from Nayeon’s cunt made Jeongyeon’s cock throb painfully in her boxers, tempting her to pull it out and stroke herself while she ate the brunette out. But Nayeon’s loud moans and mewls of approval and pleasure distracted her, so she concentrated on making her cum first using her mouth.

“You’re so good at eating my pussy,” Nayeon groaned and fisted the sheets, hips rising off the bed to grind her snatch against Jeongyeon’s face.

Jeongyeon smiled and worked faster, enjoying Nayeon’s sounds of approval. She rubbed Nayeon’s clit in tight circles, until the brunette was writhing uncontrollably above her. And when she pinched the hard nub, Nayeon came with a loud shriek, pussy juices flooding out of her hole. Grinning in delight, Jeongyeon drank everything and licked Nayeon’s pussy clean, then quickly stripped herself until she was naked.

After recovering from her orgasm, Nayeon pulled off her nightie and threw it across the room, and Jeongyeon lunged at her. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, tongues fighting and their legs tangled together. Jeongyeon grunted and rutted her hard-on against Nayeon’s thigh, smearing pre-cum all over it.

Grabbing her dick by the base, Jeongyeon nestled the head in between Nayeon’s plump pussy lips, closing her eyes at the wetness that coated her whole length. Nayeon whined as Jeongyeon rubbed her shaft against her folds, and rocked her hips to get that thick meat inside her hole.

“Stop teasing,” Nayeon gritted her teeth, more juices leaking out of her hole as Jeongyeon slapped her pussy using her cock.

“Nuh-uh,” Jeongyeon smirked and still her hips, with Nayeon groaning in displeasure.

“Jeongyeon, please. My pussy needs your cock,” Nayeon screwed her eyes shut and made lewd noises, causing blood to rush through Jeongyeon’s head.

Jeongyeon grunted and slowly pushed her shaft inside Nayeon’s entrance, the velvet heat welcoming every inch of her member. This was her new favorite part when she had sex with Nayeon; her cock sliding in and out of her clenching pussy, the warmth making her dick throb insistently. Once she was fully sheathed, Nayeon wrapped her legs around her waist and let out a moan of approval. She planted kisses all over Nayeon’s neck and chest as she slowly started pumping her shaft, relishing in the tightness of the brunette’s pussy.

Grasping at Jeongyeon’s shoulders, Nayeon dug her nails into the pale skin as she was filled with the blonde’s girth. Jeongyeon thrust into her with deep strokes, occasionally rolling her hips to grind her cock into the lazy warmth of the girl’s soaked pussy. Nayeon’s legs slackened on their hold, allowing Jeongyeon to shove her shaft deeper.

“God, I love having your pussy in the morning,” Jeongyeon mumbled and mouthed at Nayeon’s perky breasts. She flicked her tongue against the hardened nipples, never letting down the pace of her pounding. “So soft and warm…”

Nayeon shrieked as the top of Jeongyeon’s dick hit her sweet spot, moaning in pure bliss as the blonde repeatedly rammed her shaft against that rough patch. Her pussy made naughty noises that spurred Jeongyeon on, the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall as they fucked.

“AH!” Nayeon screamed and came after a particularly harsh thrust that nearly pushed Jeongyeon’s cock out. Still, Jeongyeon continued powering into her quivering pussy, balls slapping against the brunette’s ass.

“Shit! Gonna give your hot pussy its breakfast,” Jeongyeon groaned as she came, unloading her seed inside Nayeon’s clenching sex.

Nayeon shuddered as she was filled with Jeongyeon’s sperm, thighs shaking as the blonde slowed down her thrusts. With a soft moan, Jeongyeon lay slack on top of Nayeon, the brunette humming lazily as they cuddled.

“Had enough?” Jeongyeon panted, cock still sheathed inside Nayeon’s soaked sex.

“If you’re asking if my pussy feels full with your sperm, then I’m afraid not,” Nayeon said mischievously as she clenched her walls around Jeongyeon’s still rigid pole. Jeongyeon groaned and dropped her head against the brunette’s shoulder. “Breakfast is supposed to be the heaviest meal of the day, isn’t it?”

Jeongyeon planted her hands on either side of Nayeon’s head, watching brown orbs swirl with lust as they stared back at her. She just realized that how they were able to get out of bed if having sex with Nayeon was gonna be like that every time, especially if their sex would go out of hand.

Nayeon smirked and squeezed her pussy muscles, choking Jeongyeon’s shaft. This caused Jeongyeon to growl deeply, cock throbbing inside the wet heat of the brunette.

“You want heavy? I’ll give you heavy.” Jeongyeon hooked Nayeon’s legs over her shoulders and looked down, licking her lips at the slickness of the brunette’s pussy.

Jeongyeon pulled out her cock until only the tip remained buried inside Nayeon’s hole, and with a low moan, she slammed the whole of her length right back in, eliciting a sharp scream. She plowed into Nayeon’s pussy with quick, harsh thrusts, their position allowing the tip of her thick meat to graze against the rough, spongey spot deep inside the brunette’s cunt.

Nayeon kneaded her breasts and moaned uncontrollably, legs trembling against Jeongyeon’s shoulders. Unwilling to let on, Jeongyeon roughly pounded Nayeon’s snatch, deep, pleasured groans rumbling in her chest. She looked down, watching the way her soaked cock slid in and out of Nayeon’s well-fucked pussy with ease, the glistening lips fully parted to accommodate her girth.

Her abs tensed with the force of her thrusts, and Nayeon’s breasts bounced with the way she was nailed into the bed with Jeongyeon’s prick. Morning sex, Jeongyeon decided, was one of the greatest things ever. She loved how warm and receptive Nayeon’s pussy was for her dick; the best good morning greeting for her shaft.

“Ohhh, baby!” Nayeon wailed, her sex clamping down tightly on Jeongyeon’s member. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop! Feels so good!”

Jeongyeon panted and screwed her eyes shut, hips still slamming forward at a rapid pace to fuck the brunette. Her cock twitched and pulsed inside Nayeon’s wet pussy, her balls tightening as though begging for release. She dropped Nayeon’s legs and pushed their lips together for a greedy kiss, all tongue and teeth while they rocked back and forth against each other.

Small hands stroked her golden hair while they exchanged sloppy kisses, the slick, squelching sounds of Nayeon’s pussy sucking in her cock driving Jeongyeon insane. She cupped Nayeon’s breasts and nipped on her neck, their sweat-soaked skin slapping.

Nayeon cried out and arched her back after the tip of Jeongyeon’s cock grazed her spot again, and the blonde focused all of her thrusts into that part. Sobs and wails of pure ecstasy bounced across the walls of the room, making it harder for Jeongyeon to hold herself in. The noises of sheer pleasure tearing through Nayeon’s lips made Jeongyeon groan, and the tightness that enclosed her prick made it difficult for her to pull out.

“Nnnghh, fuck!” Nayeon gasped, hips rising off the bed to fuck herself back against Jeongyeon’s shaft. “So good! Give me that cock!”

Jeongyeon hissed in pain as Nayeon dug her nails into her back, then wrapped her long, soft legs loosely against her hips.

“Cum in me, please,” Nayeon sobbed, using her pussy muscles to hold Jeongyeon’s shaft in a death choke. “Make my pussy eat more of your hot sperm!”

This put Jeongyeon at her breaking point, her neck straining as she groaned out Nayeon’s name and emptied her second load inside the brunette’s grasping and greedy pussy, body trembling from the force of her orgasm. Nayeon gasped and kept on milking her cock until she finally came herself, squirting out her pussy juices.

“Please tell me that was enough,” Jeongyeon begged weakly, her shaft softening inside the warmth of Nayeon’s beaten sex.

“Don’t worry, it is,” Nayeon smiled lazily and glided her lips along Jeongyeon’s jaw. “That was definitely a hot and heavy breakfast for my pussy.”

“Good, because I need some food to eat now,” Jeongyeon sighed as she slumped on top of Nayeon.

“Poor baby,” Nayeon cooed softly as she ran her hands through Jeongyeon’s sweat-soaked hair. Jeongyeon sighed and rolled over so as not to crush the idol under her weight, her cock slipping out of Nayeon’s slick sex. “Wait here and I’ll bring you real food for breakfast in bed, okay?”

At this, Jeongyeon smiled and nodded. “God, I can’t wait to go on a proper date with you.”

Nayeon giggled and kissed Jeongyeon sweetly on the lips. “I can’t wait either, baby.”

Jeongyeon’s stomach started to rumble, and Nayeon just laughed and lightly slapped her stomach.




After they ate their breakfast, Jeongyeon took a shower while Nayeon was busy talking on her phone. Jeongyeon saw the idol signed as she got out of the shower with a towel over her body.

“What happened?” Jeongyeon asked concerned as she ran her hands through her still wet hair.

Nayeon looked at her and smiled weakly. “It’s about your car get fixed. Since this cabin is far away from the city, it’s gonna take them like 4 hours to get here. What are we gonna do till then?” Nayeon said a little worried if the photographer had other things to do.

Jeongyeon simply smiled and stared back. “That’s all?”

Nayeon furrowed her brows and asked. “Don’t you have things to do? I don't want you being stuck here.”

“I don’t mind being stuck with an angel in the middle of nowhere.” Jeongyeon said with a charming voice. “Even if it’s for 4 hours or more.”

Nayeon was blushing so hard at the comment that her face was like a tomato and she felt butterflies on her stomach. God, she didn’t even spend a proper day with the blonde and she already had a crush on her. 

“Go ahead and take a shower. Then we’ll figure it out what we can do to kill time.” Jeongyeon said smiling, satisfied with the effect she had on the idol. After yesterday and that morning, she started to believe that she couldn’t spend one day more without being near the brunette.

-

Since it would gonna take a few hours to have the car fixed, they agreed to watch a film. They started playing a silly comedy and even Nayeon prepared some popcorn. At first, Jeongyeon seemed into the plot of the movie but soon that all flied out of the window when she turned to look at the sexy brunette beside her. 

They were supposed to be watching the movie, but Nayeon insisted on sitting on Jeongyeon’s lap even though the couch obviously had more than enough space for both of them to sit on.

Without the necessity of the girl sitting on her lap.

It had been just sitting at first, but halfway through the movie, Nayeon had already started to squirm, making quiet, mewling noises. Her ass digging against her crotch, until her shaft became fully erect.

And now, Jeongyeon needed some sort of relief from the raging hard-on she was having underneath her sweatpants. Sweat trickled down her forehead every time Nayeon shifted on her lap, digging her ass further and further against her crotch. What made it worse was that Nayeon was making small, moaning sounds and basically grinding as hard as she could against her. They had Nayeon’s cabin all to themselves, but when the brunette asked if she wanted to watch a movie, she didn’t expect that dry humping was part of the deal.

The volume of the TV was set rather high, but it didn’t do any good in masking the idol’s sexy moans and her own ragged breathing. Her cock was painfully hard by now, and Nayeon made tiny circles with her hips, occasionally bouncing up and down as though she was riding her dick. Which she might as well have, because she was already starting to hump Jeongyeon heatedly.

“Nayeon, you need to stop that now,” Jeongyeon hissed and planted her hands firmly on Nayeon’s legs to stop her ministrations. “You told me we were going to watch a movie!”

“I know,” Nayeon panted, struggling to gyrate against Jeongyeon’s lap. “But I can’t help it. Your cock feels so big against my ass, baby.”

“Jesus!” Jeongyeon exclaimed and buried her face against Nayeon’s neck, kissing and sucking on the patch of skin for self-control. “Nayeonie, please,” she pleaded, but Nayeon appeared to be having none of it. Instead, she started to quietly sing a dirty song, one of the many someone could use as a background music while having sex.

“Well, you’ve almost fucked me yesterday on this couch,” Nayeon said nonchalantly, rolling her hips to get Jeongyeon’s cock twitch and throb. “Why should this be any different?”

Jeongyeon whimpered and gently bit on Nayeon’s neck, rocking her hips in time with the brunette’s humping. “Because watching a movie does not equate to sex.”

“Baby,” Nayeon whined and took Jeongyeon’s hand, guiding it up her skirt. Jeongyeon sat frozen when Nayeon lead her hand to her crotch where she expected to touch cotton, but instead found herself touching the girl’s bare pussy.

“You’re not wearing any panties,” Jeongyeon husked as she slowly stroked Nayeon’s slick folds, earning quiet whimpers of delight. “You naughty, naughty girl. Your pussy is soaked, baby.”

“That’s what you do to me, Jeongyeon. You and your big, hard cock,” Nayeon said heatedly as she ground against Jeongyeon’s hand.

“Well, you better hope this movie finishes soon so that I can fuck you and your tight little pussy hard and good in bed,” Jeongyeon nipped at Nayeon’s jaw and palmed her dripping sex. Nayeon bit her lip to restrain her moans and threw her head back against Jeongyeon’s shoulder, spreading her legs open.

“Why wait? You can fuck me now, Jeongyeon,” Nayeon smirked and nipped at Jeongyeon’s jaw. “I don’t care about the movie anymore. It’s boring compared to having your cock inside me.”

“You are so— ugh, fine!” Jeongyeon finally relented. Nayeon beamed and lifted her hips, helping Jeongyeon pull down her sweatpants and boxers enough to free her throbbing member.

Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s waist as the brunette guided her pulsing member to her entrance, moaning softly at the heat that welcomed her shaft. She thrust slowly and carefully, teasing Nayeon a little.

Above her, Nayeon held on tightly to the armrest of the couch while she furrowed her eyebrows together and made soft noises at the back of her throat. Burying her face against Nayeon’s neck, Jeongyeon slid her hands underneath her girlfriend’s shirt and made a strangled noise of approval when she came in contact with her breasts. She groped gently, and Nayeon sighed and rolled her hips, clenching her walls around Jeongyeon’s dick.

Soon, Nayeon was meeting her thrust for thrust, bringing herself down each time Jeongyeon powered her cock upwards. Nayeon’s hot pussy sucked her in, and Jeongyeon mumbled incoherencies as she focused on getting them both off as fast as they could. Just so that she could get naked with Nayeon in bed as quickly as possible.

“Oh, Jeongyeon,” Nayeon moaned softly, working her hips up and down against the prick that repeatedly speared her pussy.

“You need to cum for me right now, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon grunted into Nayeon’s neck, her balls beginning to tighten.

Nayeon inhaled sharply and came, slick girl cum gushing out of her hole that completely drenched Jeongyeon’s still pumping member. Feeling Nayeon’s walls starting to milk her more insistently, Jeongyeon let go with a muffled groan of relief as she dumped all of her load inside the idol’s warm pussy. At this, Nayeon sighed contentedly, laying slack in Jeongyeon’s arms, a blissful look etched on her face.

Jeongyeon hated to disturb Nayeon in the middle of her orgasm, but she needed to pull up her pants right away to shield her still rigid pole. She nipped at Nayeon’s earlobe and patted the swell of her hips, and the brunette grunted in displeasure before lifting her hips, Jeongyeon’s cock sliding out in the process. Sighing in relief, Jeongyeon pulled up her boxers and sweatpants and Nayeon sat back down on her lap.

She kissed the nape of Nayeon’s neck and slid her hand back underneath the girl’s skirt, collecting their combined cum using her fingers. Jeongyeon fed Nayeon her fingers, silently enjoying the way the brunette’s tongue swirled around them to lick off their cum.

“Delicious,” Nayeon whispered seductively, nipping at Jeongyeon’s index finger for good measure. “But you’re still so hard, baby,” she emphasized by grinding her ass against Jeongyeon’s crotch.

“Shit,” Jeongyeon hissed and gripped Nayeon’s waist tightly to keep her still. “Honestly, why did you even ask to watch a movie if all you were going to do was hump me?”

Nayeon hummed and tilted her neck to nip at Jeongyeon’s jaw. “You know I just can’t help myself and you’re so sexy.”

“Well, it doesn’t look like you actually want to watch the movie, so I’ll just turn it off,” Jeongyeon sighed and patted the swell of Nayeon’s hip.

Whistling happily, Nayeon stood from Jeongyeon’s lap and the blonde turned off the TV and ejected the CD from the DVD player. Just as she put the disc back on the rack, Nayeon walked up to her and reached around to squeeze her erect cock from its confines.

Jeongyeon huffed and swept Nayeon off the ground, lifting her up over her shoulder. The brunette squeaked in surprise, but Jeongyeon paid her no mind and walked away from the living room with Nayeon helplessly hanging on to her. Once they were inside Nayeon’s bedroom, Jeongyeon set her down and trapped her against the door, reaching behind the brunette to lock it.

Nayeon simply stared at her, not appearing sorry at all for what had just transpired. And Jeongyeon knew what she was trying to do. It was riling her up so that they could have rough and loud sex, and she was fucking well going to give it to her.

“Strip,” Jeongyeon commanded, and Nayeon quickly pulled off her shirt, leaving her breasts bare. “Not much to strip, is there? You wanted to be fucked that badly, huh?”

Whimpering helplessly, Nayeon nodded and kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, leaving her in her sinfully short skirt. Jeongyeon clucked her tongue and stared at Nayeon’s tits, nipples straining against the air.

“So that was why you was so fast in the bathroom? You didn’t put your panties before the movie in hopes that I would shove my cock inside your tight little pussy without removing your bottom clothing, is that it?” Jeongyeon hissed and pressed her body against Nayeon, watching the brunette shrink and nod. “So, you wanted to be fucked in your skirt, am I right?”

“Y-yes!” Nayeon squeaked as Jeongyeon pressed her thigh against her sex, her skirt riding up to expose her slick pussy lips.

“Well, I am going to fuck you against this door right now. And you are not going to take off your skirt until I finish pounding you against it. Am I making myself clear?” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow as she pressed her thigh more firmly against Nayeon’s bare cunt.

Nayeon moaned and started humping her leg, but Jeongyeon pinned her hands above her head and made sure that she kept still. Whining in displeasure, Nayeon tried to break free but Jeongyeon had a tight hold on her.

“No humping, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon growled, and Nayeon shrank and let out a small whimper. “Now, be a good girl and let me fuck your pussy hard, since that was what you wanted in the first place.”

Jeongyeon let go of Nayeon and tugged her sweatpants and boxers, letting them pool at her ankles, raising Nayeon’s legs, she lifted the brunette up and slammed her stiff pole inside her snatch, setting a fast and hard pace. Gasping sharply, Nayeon wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist and grabbed at her shoulders, desperately clutching on for dear life as she was banged against the door.

Alternating between moaning and screaming, Nayeon clenched her pussy around Jeongyeon’s cock, massaging the thick shaft using her walls. Grunting heavily, Jeongyeon leaned forward and took one of Nayeon’s breasts in her mouth, suckling harshly as she powered her cock forward. Nayeon mewled and stroked Jeongyeon’s hair while she devoured her tits, occasionally sucking and gently biting at her nipples.

“Fucking tight pussy,” Jeongyeon bit out harshly, and Nayeon wailed loudly as she was nailed roughly against her door. “Yeah? You love being fucked like this?”

“AH! Yes! Keep fucking me with your cock, Jeongyeon!” Nayeon pleaded, eyes rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure.

“You are going to cum for me, and then I will pound you on your bed,” Jeongyeon groaned, her abs straining with the effort of her harsh thrusts.

“YES!” Nayeon screamed in bliss, digging her nails into Jeongyeon’s clothed back as she came, pussy juices leaking out of her hole in strong spurts.

“Oh yeah,” Jeongyeon moaned and unloaded her sperm inside Nayeon’s pussy, balls twitching as she emptied herself. “Mmm,” she sighed and nuzzled Nayeon’s neck, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch up to her breath.

“Wow,” Nayeon giggled as Jeongyeon kissed up her neck and her lips. “That was amazing.”

“Who said I was done with you? You wanted rough, I’ll give you rough,” Jeongyeon said, her expression unamused. She stripped her shirt and bra, stepped off her sweats and underwear, then hurriedly pulled down Nayeon’s skirt. “Hands and knees on the bed, and I want your knees on the edge.”

Nayeon gulped and scrambled towards the bed, immediately getting into position. Jeongyeon smirked and walked towards her, shaft still standing proudly between her legs. She spread her legs on either side of Nayeon’s and pushed her member inside of the brunette’s dripping sex, grunting at the velvety heat that welcomed her.

“Alright, now I want you to keep your knees together and make that nice little pussy as tight for me as possible,” Jeongyeon husked, and Nayeon mewled and closed her legs.

Jeongyeon groaned as Nayeon’s pussy became tighter and smacked the idol’s ass once, earning a sharp gasp of surprise. She soothed the sting with her palm and delivered another blow, and Nayeon whined and struggled to keep herself upright.

“Naughty girls deserve to be spanked,” Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes, and Nayeon panted and nodded her agreement. “Oh, you like being spanked, huh? Does it make your pussy even wetter when I spank your ass?”

“Ah! Yes!” Nayeon moaned when Jeongyeon slapped her palm against her right butt cheek. “S-spank me, Jeongyeon!”

“Count to six, baby. When you’re done counting, I’m going to fuck what belongs to me again,” Jeongyeon murmured, rubbing her palm over Nayeon’s ass to soothe it a little. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Nayeon bit her lip, and Jeongyeon smacked her again. “One!”

Jeongyeon caressed the mark on Nayeon’s butt cheek and slapped again, and the brunette shrieked. “Two!”

It went on until the sixth, and by the time Jeongyeon finished, Nayeon’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and her pussy dripping with her juices that drenched Jeongyeon’s member and pooling on the sheets. Jeongyeon leaned back a little, cock still fully sheathed in Nayeon’s core, and admired her handiwork.

Nayeon’s ass was colored a bright red, with Jeongyeon’s handprints imprinted on it. Deciding that Nayeon had had enough, Jeongyeon leaned forward and trailed kisses down the girl’s spine, starting to thrust her hips forward.

“Close those legs again for me, baby,” Jeongyeon crooned gently, and Nayeon moaned and did as she was told.

Grabbing Nayeon’s hips, Jeongyeon quickened her thrusts, watching her shaft plunge in and out of Nayeon’s slick sex. Nayeon clutched the bedsheets tightly as Jeongyeon repeatedly shoved her cock inside her pussy, dragging pleasurably against her walls. The slickness of her core made it easier for Jeongyeon to slide her dick in and out of her, filthy squelching sounds being made in the process.

Jeongyeon sighed and watched her shaft go in and out of Nayeon’s slick sex, the whole of her length shiny with the brunette’s cum. The ecstatic moans and screams of pleasure that left Nayeon’s lips drove her mad with lust, and she grasped the idol’s hips tightly as she rammed her pussy, closing her eyes as she quickened the pace of her fucking.

Nayeon groaned and reached a hand between her legs to finger her clit, breasts bouncing as Jeongyeon slammed her hips forward, balls slapping against her ass.

“Faster, baby! Fuck my pussy some more!” Nayeon moaned in bliss, trapping Jeongyeon’s cock in her walls.

“Holy shit!” Jeongyeon growled, feeling Nayeon’s sex clench and unclench uncontrollably around her stiff pole. The squelching sounds coming from Nayeon’s sex caused her member to twitch violently, testicles begging to be emptied of her semen.

“Fill me up with your sperm, baby! My pussy wants to be full of your hot semen,” Nayeon panted in heat, rubbing her clit more furiously as Jeongyeon grunted and pounded her.

“Oh my— fuck!” Jeongyeon gasped and stilled her hips as she bottomed out, spilling her seed inside Nayeon’s well-fucked pussy.

Nayeon screamed and came herself, body shaking violently as her snatch quivered, squirting out their combined cum. She fell into a boneless heap, with Jeongyeon slowing her thrusts to ride them both out of their orgasms.

“Oh wow,” Nayeon mumbled weakly as Jeongyeon rubbed her back.

“Mmm, you’re such a screamer,” Jeongyeon smirked and kissed the back of Nayeon’s neck.

She sighed as her shaft started to soften, and Nayeon slumped forward, catching up to her breath.

Nayeon whimpered as Jeongyeon pulled out and they both settled comfortably on the bed, facing each other and lying on their side with Jeongyeon’s arm wrapped around Nayeon’s waist. Jeongyeon looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened when she realized that it has already been 3 hours and a half.

Sighing softly, Jeongyeon stared at the brunette with bright eyes.

“Nayeon…, I-I don’t want this to end” Jeongyeon stuttered with sincerity in her eyes.

“Me neither.” Nayeon admitted and leaned forward to kiss Jeongyeon deeply.

“I don’t wanna go anywhere without you.” Jeongyeon said between pecks.

“Don’t…” Nayeon said making Jeongyeon stared at her intensely.

The stare was so intense that neither of them noticed that both were again leaned in to each other’s lips. When their lips met, they felt fireworks through all her body. This kiss was so different from the others they had shared. No tongue or teeth, just their lips moving against each other. There wasn’t lust or need, it was just care and love.

“What are we gonna do?” Jeongyeon asked when they pulled away.

“I don’t know…” Nayeon said, not wanting to admit yet that she wanted to be with the blonde. “What do _you_ wanna do?” she emphasized.

“I-I just…” Jeongyeon trailed off, afraid to verbalize her feelings since they just met yesterday.

“What baby?” Nayeon asked giving a little bit of encouragement.

“I-I just w-want you…” Jeongyeon stuttered in a low whisper. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked away not to see Nayeon’s reaction. This side of Jeongyeon was so different from the one she showed when they were fucking.

Nayeon was speechless with the sudden confession. Before, she said she didn’t know what she wanted, but she lied. She did know what she wanted. She wanted Jeongyeon. She wanted to be with her, to be her girlfriend.

Before she knew what she was doing, Nayeon take Jeongyeon face in her hands and smashed their lips together. Jeongyeon was caught off of guard but kissed her back immediately. Both felt those fireworks again and it was like their kisses mean more than words.

“I want to be with you Jeongyeon” Nayeon said between kisses.

“Be my girlfriend” Jeongyeon asked with a serious tone. “I don’t mind we have just met yesterday. I know maybe things are going too fast but I can’t help it. I want to know more about you and be a part of your life, an important one.” She rambled in just one breath.

Nayeon was again speechless with the charming words Jeongyeon said. She can’t explain it either but she felt the same way towards the taller girl. She realized that maybe she’s falling for her way more than she though.

“I wanted to ask you in better circumstances, maybe on a date in a restaurant or having ice cream,” Jeongyeon said with the brighter smile. “But I just couldn’t hold myself.” She finished looking right into Nayeon’s brown eyes.

“Y-YES…” Nayeon said louder that intended and when she realized, she felt so ashamed that hid her face away in Jeongyeon’s neck.

Jeongyeon started to laugh and Nayeon thought that was music for her ears.

“Oh my God, you’re so cute” Jeongyeon said, her laughter ended up in the biggest grin.

Both of them shared more kisses in the bed and they knew that it was gonna be the start of something wonderful in their lives. The start of something that filled them in a way nobody could do.


End file.
